Forum:Shay.avigad.1
Hi everyone, since he joined the wiki, User:Shay.avigad.1 keeps on messing up pages even after being warned not to do so. His entire talk page has nothing but warnings from users. Some of the things he usually does is to add random naviboxes in characters' articles and doing it even after being warned no to do so and promising to stop. Another thing he does is to make changes without discussing it first, like tabbing World Government, making numerous categories that would only contain one person without adding content to them, deciding to templatize Hito Hito no Mi etc etc etc. Also, he keeps on adding references in articles and then, days later changes them, and again, and again meaning that it's impossible to trust his references and thus we must make him stop adding them. I'm not gonna stick to the image guidelines being broken because pretty much all of us have broken them at some point and it's definitely not a ban worthy offense if it happens only a few times. Well, these might not seem many but ALL of his edits have to do with those things. By looking at you can see that 90% of his edits are either in characters' site navigation that get reverted, or in naviboxes that also get reverted for the same reason or references that were added and then altered ten times each. Discussion below. 19:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Yeah, I agree with a ban. I've had to fix his edits on numerous occasions, and it's just getting annoying now. 20:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC) a ban might teach him what warnings could not, so im in favour of this-- 21:40, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Each time he's warned, he does it again anyway. I support a temp ban. 22:08, November 2, 2013 (UTC) After looking at his contributions and talk page, I agree with a temporary ban. 08:13, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree with a temporary ban. Should show him that warnings are to be taken seriously. I agree, he should be banned. 13:51, November 3, 2013 (UTC) His actions are deserving of a short ban. 13:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Undeniably, yes. I agree to ban him. How long? 1 week seems a little too short... 2? 15:55, November 3, 2013 (UTC) One week is indeed short, I don't know, two weeks? Maybe a month? Suggestions? 16:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :I say a week -- :Give him 2 weeks, not too long, not to short. A month is kinda overdoing it. 16:29, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Two weeks seems reasonable. He has over 4000 edits between his main account and his IP Account (which he was still operating concurrently up to mid-October) but you could count the number of edit summaries he's left on one hand. That's not really acceptable, considering the number of times his edits have been reverted, and the number of warnings he's been given. 16:51, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok, let's ban him for two weeks and hope he won't do such edits again. 17:45, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Doing it again and telling me he will stop at the same time....... 18:59, November 3, 2013 (UTC) two weeks sounds just right-- 19:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Not a single person linked him to this forum. Way to go. That's how you tell someone when they're breaking the rules. 22:38, November 3, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I am for a ban, though. Small ban; two weeks at best. But still, make sure you link the culprit to their respective forum next time. 01:15, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Right, so we have a gigantic majority in favor of a ban. Shall we poll the length? 01:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) i dont see why not-- 01:52, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Are we going to use the new poll template? 03:15, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes... why wouldn't we? 03:21, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Kk, so who's going to make the test poll? 03:22, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I gotta say, he's being banned and he's not even making an effort to show himself here to defend himself. Is 2 weeks really enough? Some more prominent editors at least try to defend themselves. 05:11, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Nada, the ban template is on his user page...... 06:42, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Yata, I doubt he's aware of this. He might have not checked the messages on his talk. 09:11, November 4, 2013 (UTC) He messaged me after I told him about the forum. Links are above. And there is the link in his user page, there is no way he hasn't seen this forum. He just doesn't even care to post. 09:16, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Staw, there's a possible chance he didn't no there was a forum, nor did he know where he could find it. You didn't link it to him on his talk. Nobody is notified when their userpages are edited. But now since he does have a few messages (a few too many, in my opinion), I think it's safe to wait a day or two just to see if he responds. Or you could, I dunno, just ban him. It's the hidden ability that admins apparently aren't aware of. 23:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC) If you weren't aware the whole banning is what this forum is about. It is what we are trying to sort out. Therefore I think the admins and everyone else is aware of this so called 'hidden' ability. 08:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) He hasn't commented despite editing daily. Just ban him.. 11:54, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 01:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) So poll or ban? 15:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ban, a poll would just be a waste of time, the majority is clearly in favor for the ban. 20:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) We should still poll the length though. 21:35, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, we ban him. But is it 2 weeks? Or longer, since he acts as he doesn't care? 22:48, November 7, 2013 (UTC) No, a 2 week ban is fair for a first ban. If he keeps going after this ban ends, then we can talk about extending it. 22:51, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ^-- 23:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, he's blocked for 2 weeks. 23:18, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Does anyone know the IP he edits from without signing in? 212.150.something 23:26, November 7, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:212.150.174.178 23:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yata, any chance you could temp ban that as well? 23:40, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Done. 00:30, November 8, 2013 (UTC) So he's now editing from http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/212.150.174.180 ... any chance you could block this one as well, Yata? 21:04, November 11, 2013 (UTC)